plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Patch
225px |strength = 5 |health = 10 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Vine Plant |flavor text = Has been gently encouraging Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes to attend his meditation class. |trait = Armored 1 |ability = If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead}} Soul Patch is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It has 5 /10 and costs 7 . Its ability redirects all attacks targeted at the plant hero to itself, as long as it is on the field. In addition, it has the Armored 1 trait, meaning that any damage done to it will be reduced by 1 point. Origins Its name references the small patch of facial hair it has, known as the soul patch. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Vine Plant *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Has been gently encouraging Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes to attend his meditation class. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |5 }}. Strategies With When you have this in your hand and your hero is at low health, it is recommended to place this plant down so you can survive some more turns to get better cards. It is a good idea to shield this plant, as that means your hero and this plant would be invincible for a turn. Boosting this plant is also an excellent decision to use. Guarding the plant with Wall-Nuts in its lane can also help it survive longer. It is recommended to try and block the other lanes with plants so Soul Patch doesn't get destroyed. Against When your opponent uses this plant, try to bounce it away so you can defeat the plant hero faster or destroy it with tricks such as Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size or Rocket Science. Additionally, zombies with the Deadly trait can sweep this plant up as long as the zombie does more than 1 damage. A Knight of the Living Dead could also be a good choice, because it can block its attack and destroy it quickly. An especially sneaky strategy is to use Anti-Hero zombies, such as Walrus Rider and Stealthy Imp, to deal more damage to it, as the damage bonus activates when attacking the hero directly, so the damage input will be far more severe. If your opponent's soul patch is damage , it is a good idea not to bounce it unless you can go for a win as in some situations , it can grant your opponent another chance to survive a turn) Gallery SPatchNewS.png|Soul Patch's statistics SoilPatchPvZHCard.jpg|Card HD Soul Patch.png|HD Soul Patch ThreeSoulPatch.png|Three Soul Patches on the field SoulPatchAbsorbing.png|Soul Patch absorbing damage that the plant hero would have taken ShrunkenSoulPatch.jpg|Soul Patch being shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower RollingStoneDestroyingShrunkenSoulPatch.jpg|Shrunken Soul Patch being destroyed by Rolling Stone Locusts_swarming_Soul_Patch.jpeg|Soul Patch being destroyed by a Locust Swarm GoodbyeSoulPatchYouAreDestroyedByCutDowntoSize.jpg|Soul Patch being destroyed by Cut Down to Size Defeated_Soul_Patch.jpeg|Destroyed Soul Patch Soul Patch (byGLGaming).png|Sprites and textures Old Soul Patch Description.png|Soul Patch's old statistics Soulpatchdesc.png|Old statistics (before the 1.2.11 update) PvZHDoubleSoulPatchH.png|Two Soul Patches on the field (before the 1.2.11 update, note the 4 strength) SoulPatchAbsorbingOld.png|Soul Patch absorbing the trick damage that the plant hero would have taken SoulPatchNotYetRevealed.PNG|Soul Patch's silhouette SoulPatchPvZHeroes.PNG|The player receiving Soul Patch from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description references and Sour Grapes. *Its appearance and description seem to refer to the hippie culture commonly associated with the mid-1960s. *In the current update, the zombie no longer attacks again in the direction of the Soul Patch. This fixed a glitch where the game wouldn't respond after using the Bungee Plumber on the hero. *This has the highest base health stat of any plant or zombie. *There are glitches where if a Soul Patch is supposed to take an attack, sometimes an insta-block occurs, even though it has been removed. Instant blocks still occur even after it has been destroyed. Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Armored cards Category:Vine cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants